NewVestroia Saved:Party,and other unplanned events
by Dragon Kill Master Z-E-ro
Summary: New Vestroia is saved, so Dan decides to throw a party. Sorry chapter one isn't good, just don't read it. Rated T for a couple of reasons. By the way, I'm aware that the characters are OOC, so no need to point that out. So far, mystery attack? Hmm...
1. Chapter 1: Dan throws party

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bakugan.**

* * *

Dan's POV

It's been 3 months since we freed New Vestroia from the Vexos. I decided to throw a party to celebrate, and everyone will be coming.

"Well Dan", Drago said, "I heard that there's a, well, party tomorrow??"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Will The Bakugan Come??" asked Drago.

"Of course!!" Dan said, nearly yelling.

Shun's POV

I wonder if I should go to Dan's party…That's what I've been thinking about for a while…should I? Maybe I'm too busy…but still…

"Of course you should go!" Skyress said out of the blue.

"What? How'd you know what I was thinking about?" asked Shun.

"She has her ways…besides, we can see the look in your eyes…" Ingram explained.

"You're right. There's no reason not to go. I stressed over it for nothing".

_The next day at school…_

**No ones POV**

"HEY DAN!!!!" screamed Runo down the hall.

"What?" asked Dan.

"There's a party at your house????"

"Yeah. You're coming, if that's what you wanted to ask".

"OK"

_**To be continued **_

**(chapter re-written Dec. 6****th****, 2009. Part where Runo slams into Dan and say D*** you is taken out)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrestling Tournament

**Sorry about my last chapter, it was horrible, I actually thought of it all on the spot…**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter (By the way, no POV's)**

**DICLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bakugan.**

* * *

_And so, it was the day of the party, and all the Brawlers and Resistance were there. _

"Alright, now that everyone's here, what should we do? I wonder…", thought Dan out loud.

"Well Master Dan, YOU planned this thing, you might as well choose. Forget that, you should already know", protested Baron.

"HEY!!! I thought you guys would have something in mind!!" shouted Dan.

"Yeah? We didn't start this jam, now did we??!!" shouted Baron.

"Are you challenging me?" asked Dan, suspicious.

"Well…sort of…" said Baron, a little nervous.

"Dan! Baron! You guys are geniuses!!" yelled Marucho.

"WHAT??" Dan and Baron both said.

"He's right…" Shun pointed out.

"How?" asked Baron.

"We can have a wrestling tournament!! You know, how Dan asked 'Are you challenging me?' Get it?" explained Ace.

"RIGHT!! I get it! Let's do it in the backyard!"

_At the backyard…_

"Ok, you guys draw lots. The girls can watch", said Mira.

"……Ok, what have you guys got?" asked Mira after they all drew.

"One!" said Dan.

"Two!" said Baron

"Three!" said Marucho.

"Four!" said Ace.

"Five", said Shun.

"We can't do this with just five people!" said Mira.

"How about I call up Klaus, Chan, Joe, Komba, Julio, and Billy? They helped save Vestroia before", suggested Shun.

"Sure, you go do that", said Dan.

Shun called up the others, and told them the story, and they decided to come.

"Ok, let's redraw", said Mira.

"Hmmm … May I join in as well??" asked a voice that came out of nowhere.

"What?! Masquerade? But how?!" asked Alice, surprised.

" I may not be able to take YOUR body, but who said I can't summon myself in my own artificial body? I heard you were having a little fun…" explained Masquerade.

"Wait! First off, what do you mean to do here?" demanded Dan.

"I'm not done yet. I heard you having a little fun, so I decided to join in. Besides, you know I'm on your side now, right?? Did you forget al about me helping you, Dan?" explained Masquerade.

"Right…" said Dan, embarrassed.

"OK, you can come! Let's draw now!" said Mira.

"……O~K?" asked Mira, waiting for the numbers.

"One again!" said Dan.

"Two", said Ace.

"Three!" said Marucho.

"Four!" said Julio.

"Five", said Klaus.

"Six!" said Billy.

"Seven", said Shun.

"Eight!" said Baron.

"Nine!" said Komba.

"Ten!" said Joe.

"Eleven", said Masquerade.

"Ok, 11. That's an odd number, so Masquerade and Joe, you guys will have to fight an extra round before one of you fights Komba", said Mira.

"Fine with me", said Masquerade, as he smirked.

"Me too", said Joe.

**That should be enough for one chapter right? Nothing happened, I know, but it's long enough to be a chapter, right?**

**Anyways, rate and review!**

_**To be continued…**_

**Drago: HEY! When do we come in? Dan said we're in the party!**

**Preyas: So true! When??**

**You'll see…**

**(Edited Dec. 6****th****, 09)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dan Vs Ace

**Alright guys, I'm back! You know how many reviews I got so far?? Zero!! I'm a new author, and well, this is my first story, so yeah, no one knows me, but please read it!! First chapter sucked, but the rest will be, hopefully, great!!**

**Drago: Loser, that's what you get for excluding the Bakugan, which were supposed to be here.**

**Shut up! Be patient!**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN.**

* * *

"Alright, you girls just sit on down now", said Baron, as the girls sat down on the edge of the fence.

"Yeah, but can I be the referee?" asked Mira.

"Sure! You other girls sit down" said Ace.

"Ehem! O~K! First up will be Dan VS. Ace!! Let's get started!!" said Mira.

"Alright then", said Ace.

"I'm SO gonna win!" said Dan.

"In you DREAMS!" said Ace.

Ace got up, cracking his knuckles, and Dan did as well, but just stretched his arms out. The rest of the guys sat down, away from the girls, since they're part of the tournament.

Mira: O---K…BEGIN!

Ace immediately, as if lightning, send his fist flying to Dan. Dan barely dodged, but the edge of his fist got part of his gut. Dan let out a small shout, and held his gut.

"You think you're gonna win if you go down from that?? Actually, I knew I was gonna win all along", Ace boasted.

"DAN!!! YOU BETTER GET UP OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!" screamed Runo.

"Go Ace…" Mira said quietly.

"Ugh, you little…" Dan began, but never finished.

Dan jumped in the air, and stuck out his leg for a kick, but Ace dodged it.

"Ha! If you had brains, you would have grabbed my leg!!" Dan said, TRYING to act smart.

"What? Are you TRYING to lose?! Very well then…" said Ace.

Ace showed off an odd stance, and then began to run at top speed.

"Oh my god…AUGH!!" said Dan, barely finishing as Ace head butted into Dan's gut.

"Alright, that's it…" said Dan.

Right then, Dan pushed off the ground with his hand, and came down, and kicked Ace in the face. He then used his hands to push of the ground, to kick the top of Ace's head, which was now bowing down from the previous blow. This sent Ace's face smashing to the ground. Ace then got up, and dad a back flip, intending to kick Dan, but Dan grabbed his leg, and swung him into the fence.

" Now that's what I'm talking about, man!" shouted Dan.

"Oh no!" shouted Mira, "Umm, err, I guess I'll start the countdown…1….2….3… (Oh please get up...) 4….5…..6……………7……..8…9…………………………….

"You're taking too long! That's like giving him more time!" shouted Dan, hoping Ace wouldn't get up.

"TEN!!!!!" Mira yelled, with her eyes shut.

"Quite impressive", complimented Masquerade.

"Yeah well, all that training and running toughens me up", said Dan, showing off a bit.

"That's great!" said Runo.

"Ace, I'm so sorry you lost", said Mira.

"No big deal, I was overconfident and thought I could win just from my past experiences. I'll get him back next time. And don't say sorry, it isn't not your fault", said Ace.

"Thanks" said Mira.

"That's right", said Marucho, who overheard. "You should act impartial, as you are the judge"

"Yeah, right. Ehem!! Ok, next up is – Marucho Vs. Julio!" announced Mira.

"Oh my god! Me against that large, muscular brute!", shouted Marucho.

"AHAHA!!! EASY AS A MOUSE! Wait, he IS a mouse!! AHAHAA!!" said Julio, jokingly.

Dan and a couple of others laughed, causing Marucho to grow red of anger.

"That's it! You'll regret that!" yelled Marucho.

* * *

**That's good, right? Anyways, please review!**

**Drago: You don't deserve to get reviews for not including US!!!**

**Be patient! GOD! I said you'd be in it after a while!**

_**To Be Continued… **_

**(Edited Dec. 6****th****, 2009)**


	4. Chapter 4: Julio Vs Marucho

**Yeah, here's the next chapter. And by the way … I still have zero reviews!!! Come on, at least ONE person has seen it, right? Even if you don't like it, review anyways and say it was bad!!! Anyways…next chapter is now up, and it's been like – 5 days I think since chapter 1? I update fast since this is my only story…and I have a lot of free time…anyways, review please!!**

**Drago: Don't review! He's excluding us for 4 chapters!!!!!**

**Be patient. I'll be patient, and so should you.**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. THIS STORY IS PROOF. **

* * *

"Ok now…Marucho Vs. Julio…BEGIN!!!" announced Mira.

"Ok, Marucho and Julio have no lovers, so who knows who'll root for who!" said Dan.

"Well, from the sight of this, Julio's bound to win", said Joe.

"Alright!! Here I COOOOOMME!!!!" said Marucho.

Marucho ran straight towards Julio, only to have him block him off with one hand on his forehead. Marucho move his legs, but his body wouldn't budge, so he backed off.

"HEH! Easy as pie, MOUSIE!! You know, I'll give you a free shot!! See what you got!" offered Julio.

Marucho, without responding, ran to him, and punched him in the gut.

"No effect – at all!" boasted Julio.

"Man!! Come on!!" yelled Marucho.

"Alright, my turn!! AAAHHH!!!"

As Julio ran to him, Marucho started to think.

'If I can't win with brute force, as everyone else has, then I should try brains', he thought.

As Julio came in for the shot, Marucho dodged it, but barely.

"MAN! With those buff legs, I though he'd be slow…but they make him fast! Gotta think, fast!!" said Marucho.

"Lucky one, shrimp!! But there's more where that came from! AAHH!!!" shouted Julio.

'Ok, he's heavy…' Marucho thought, 'So…'

Julio ran towards him again. Marucho dodged again, out his tiny foot, and Julio tripped over it. He hit the ground with a big *THUMP*.

"AAAGGHHHH!!!" Julio yelled in pain.

"Cool! Lucky shot though!" complimented Julie.

"Yes, Marucho's leg IS small" said Alice.

Julio got up.

"Aw, bruises. That's it! I'll get you good this time!! AAARRGGHH!!" shouted Julio.

Julio ran again, expecting Marucho to dodge again. Instead Marucho started running away from him.

"What does Master Marucho think he's doing?! He's being cowardly! That's not like him!" said Baron.

"Hmmm…Just wait and see, I guess", said Shun.

Marucho continued to run, and then turned right when he reached the fence. Julio then rammed right into the wall.

"AAAWWGGGHH!! THAT HURT!! MAN! I should have seen that coming! I can see MILES above HIS head!" shouted Julio in embarrassment.

"HAHAHA!! Nice one master! Right on!" complimented Baron.

"Well Julio, you might as well try to use that pea-sized brain of yours a bit…it may help", said Klaus, in an offending way.

"HA! Sure! I got the strength!" Julio boasted.

"Well, brains helped Marucho quite much, now hasn't it? Even against you. You should try it out", said Klaus, chuckling.

"Alright, maybe", Julio said.

'MAN! I suck at this brain stuff. Well, I guess I should start running once more. One shot should finish him, and I ought to finish it NOW', he thought.

Julio ran towards him, yet again. Just as Marucho was about to dodge, Julio jumped up, startling him. Julio then came down, not hitting Marucho (since one hit would break all his bones) and then did an uppercut, just strong enough to knock him down.

Mira: EHEM!! Ok, err, 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9…………10!!

"YEAH!! Brains work after all!" said Julio.

"Not bad, I must say", complimented Klaus.

"Alright, next up is Klaus Vs. Billy!!" said Mira.

"Alright Klaus, this time I'll give the advice!" joked Julio.

"No need, my friend", Klaus assured him.

"No, no, it's fine!! At least you won't lose in a VERY embarrassed fashion!!" said Billy, acting overconfident.

"We'll see, hmm, we'll see…" said Klaus.

**Not bad, right?? I hope so. Anyways, next chapter should be up by tomorrow! (Dec. 3****rd****, 2009). Please, and I mean PLEASE, review!**

**Preyas: No way! You left us out!!**

**Well, Drago understands you guys will be coming soon. **

_**To Be Continued… **_

**(Edited Dec. 7****th****, 2009. A/N's taken out) **


	5. Chapter 5:Billy Vs Klaus,and an alarm

…**Yeah, haven't updated for nearly a month, have I? And I though this would be out December 3…I was 27 days off…anyways, next chapter…**

**Drago: *snoring* **

**Yeah, he got a little tired of waiting…**

* * *

"Begin!" said Mira as Klaus and Billy were about to start.

"I don't know how Klaus is supposed to attack, he never really seemed like that kind of guy, you what I mean?" said Dan.

"You're right", said Shun. "But, I can tell for some odd reason he won't have any trouble dodging moves…"

And Shun was right. No longer than Billy had his fists flying, did Klaus start dodging.

"You will not be able to hit me with moves as predictable as these", said Klaus.

Billy, apparently, was not listening, for he wouldn't stop his attacks. He eventually moved onto a fury of fists and kicks even faster than Ace had ignited in his fight with Dan. Klaus however, dodged them like it was nothing.

"Speed fight", said Baron. "I love speed".

"That explains why you always go running with me", said Dan.

"But if this keeps up, we'll get nowhere!" said Ace, impatiently. "We have to finish this to move on! And it doesn't seem like Klaus is going to do anything at all".

"Then we stick with it", said Shun. "There has to be an end to it. One of them might forfeit, Mira might call it off, or maybe they'll get too tired to go on".

"That's kind of the way you brawl", said Komba, trying to fight back horrible memories of his brawl against Shun, which ended in defeat.

"Would you stand still!!??" screamed Billy, speaking for the first time.

"No, I cannot", said Klaus, keeping a straight face was meant to piss Billy off.

Just then, an alarm went off.

"Ugh! I knew it go wrong!" said Dan.

Baron looked confused. "What would---when---where---wrong?" he stuttered.

"Some new alarm system my mom set up", he explained. "It's probably busted".

"Or maybe there's actually something out of the ordinary going on".

"Well can you guys go check it?" Dan asked.

"Sure! Come on Master Marucho! I've dealt with these things before at my house. But I'll need you help!" said Baron.

"OK!" said Marucho.

"Come back so you can see the rest of the fight!" said Ace.

* * *

"OK, here we are! The alarm!" said Baron.

They stared at a small, red light flashing as an alarm was going off.

"Master! Analysas!" said Baron.

"It's analysis, not analysas. Well, it looks like something QUITE out of the ordinary – like a malfunction…" he explained.

Baron stared at him. "What could POSSIBLY malfunction HERE of all places?!" asked Baron.

"I don't know…"

"Alright, whatever. Only one thing left to do…" said Baron. "Stop the annoying thing! Manual!"

Marucho searched everywhere for the manual, and then found it in a small drawer.

"Here!"

He threw the manual at Baron, and Baron caught it, and then proceeded to smash the alarm into pieces with it, causing it to stop.

"There we go!" he said. "Problem solved!"

"Baron, we may still need to check and see what was going on", said Marucho.

"What makes you think that?" asked Baron.

"The alarm can't just bust itself, Dan's mom would know better, unlike him".

"Right. Well, what could possibly 'malfunction'?" asked Baron.

"Possibly", said Marucho, "it was the alarm system that malfunctioned", said Marucho.

"Possibly" said Baron.

"Well, can't stress over it now! Let's go back to the backyard before we miss anything else…oh yeah, by the way, was that really necessary?" Marucho added before we left.

"Uh…I didn't want to READ that huge book…" explained Baron.

"Hey! You're back!" said Ace when they arrived. "Did you take care of it?"

"Well, I stopped the alarm", began Baron as Marucho snickered. "But we decided to find out what caused it to go off later.

"The match's over", said Dan. "Just before you two got here. Billy got too tired, like Shun had predicted, and forfeited".

"Yeah", said Shun. "Now Baron, you'll have to face me".

"WHAT?!" he screamed in surprise, forgetting all about the alarm. "NO WAY! I CAN'T POSSIBLY GO UP AGAINST A NINJA MASTER, MASTER SHUN!!" he yelled, as the others laughed.

* * *

"Everything is going as planned", said a girl with blue hair.

"Yes", said a boy with blonde, curly hair. "We'll be able to easily rid them now that they are far too concerned about the stupid alarm and their party".

"Yes", said another with red, spiked hair, and buffed up arms. "But how can we do that?" he asked.

"We'll see…we'll see…"

* * *

**Hurray! Finally. Anyways, please rate and review, but one thing, I'm pretty sure you all know where I got the idea of stopping the alarm, but don't review about it, and whether you know or not, keep it to yourself please, since I hate useless reviews. Anything else is OK.**

**Drago: Oh, next chapter up now? *YAWN***

**Yep… **


	6. Chapter 6: Shun Vs Baron, Evil Plans

**Ok, looks like chapter six was delayed too! Good thing I didn't put a specified date for this one!!**

**Drago: I'm getting impatient again…when do we come in?**

**I'll give you a hint … it has something to do with those peeps at the end of last chapter.**

**Drago: Hmph. Great. Staying awake until now was bad enough, but getting –**

**Drago, shut up! No spoilers!**

* * *

"OK, begin!" said Mira as Baron and Shun stepped up.

Baron gave a start, but Shun ran behind Baron in blinding speed, karate-chopped his back, and Baron collapsed.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Shun is the winner!" announced Mira.

"Hey man, you OK?" asked Dan as he helped Baron up.

"Yeah, but my back is in pain … I got to … lie down a bit", he said.

"OK!" said Mira. "That was fast! How about we call it half-time now?" she suggested.

"Sure", the others agreed.

* * *

"Where are they?!" asked the buffed-up one.

"I don't know, just be patient!" answered the blue haired girl, annoyed.

"We're here!" came a voice, and the three watched as a boy with gray, messy hair came up to them, along with a pink-haired boy with a green cape.

"It's about time!" said the red-haired boy.

"Sorry, we never were the planners you know", said the pink haired boy. "Besides, we lost the signal for a second".

"Whatever!" said the blue-haired girl. "Let's take a look at these…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Baron and Marucho went to the alarm to find what caused it to go off.

"HEY! Baron! Look at this!"

"What?"

"It's…It's…"

* * *

**A cliffhanger! That's what! HAHA, review! By the way, ignore what I said last chapter, review about whatever you want!**

**Drago: *snoring***

**Oh, come on! Weren't you reading it?**


	7. Chapter 7: MasqueradeVsJoe,&initials

**Yeah! Updating fast again! Whoo! Here's chapter seven ya'll! **

**Drago: Yes! But when are the –**

**Drago, don't you ever, and I'm telling you, don't ever go blabbing like that again!**

**By the way, best reviewers so far are Bakugan and Dissidia, silentwolf, SparkyDazzle, and Frosty.**

**Drago: Enjoy. By the way, like the million times a million other people have said, he doesn't own Bakugan. Now I'm going to catch a few winks…**

**NO! Ugh, never mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's…It's…" stuttered Marucho.

"WHAT?!" asked Baron.

"The initials 'K. Zh. V'", he replied.

"What? Where?" Baron asked confused.

"On this tattered cloth" said Marucho. "It was under the alarm…and I'm sure it's not Dan's or any of ours…"

"Well, we should go back now", said Baron. "But let's not tell them just yet…I think it would be better to wait".

"OK".

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the backyard…_

"OK, shall we get back?" asked Masquerade. "I'm getting bored of waiting".

"Sure", said Dan.

* * *

"OK!" said Mira. "Masquerade and Joe will have a match to decide which of them will fight Komba. BEGIN!"

"Dan, who are you going to root for?" asked Shun.

"I hate to admit it, but I got to go with the mask", he replied.

"OK, let's go Masquerade!" said Joe.

"I may be on your side now, but I still want revenge for my defeat by you", he replied.

Joe punched Masquerade, but the second Joe hit Masquerade, he disappeared!

"What the…" he started.

"Too slow!" shouted Masquerade, and elbowed him from behind.

Masquerade kept teleporting around Joe, with Joe watching blindly for him. Masquerade hit a blow to Joe's neck, then rose up into the air. He then came down on Joe at top speed, smashing into him, just hard enough to avoid breaking all his bones.

"AAAAHH!" he yelled.

He elbowed Masquerade hard enough to knock him off, and then stood up, with torn pants, and a bloody elbow.

"Well, looks like you got fight in you", said Masquerade, rubbing his stomach. "And you're not complaining about the blood. Excellent".

"No! Joe!" yelled Chan.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find a way out just like Dan did!" said Runo.

"Shall we end this, Joe?" asked Masquerade.

"Nope", was the reply.

"WHAT?!" yelled half the crowd.

"I know a lost cause when I've seen one. You win", he said.

"You were an honorable opponent", said Masquerade as they shook hands.

"Whoa! Hey!" shouted Baron. "Master Dan, what just happened?"

"Joe quit 'cause he knows he can't win and he knows it's pointless to go on".

"OK!" said Mira. "Now, Masquerade will face Komba!"

"I quit", said Komba.

"Loser!" said Shun.

"Hey, I lost to YOU in a brawl, no way I can beat him in this", he said. "I'm following Joe. I know a lost cause when I see one", he said.

"Follower! Loser!" yelled Dan. "You didn't even fight him yet! Look at Joe!"

"It's OK Dan", said Masquerade.

"OK!" said Mira for perhaps the millionth time. "On to the second rounds!"

"The second rounds are –

Dan Vs. Julio!

Shun Vs. Masquerade to decide which will face Klaus!"

"YEAH!" yelled everyone.

* * *

**Nice. I know the tournament matches are messed up, but just roll with it! Review!**

**Drago: *YAWN* It's over?**

**Yep…**


	8. Chapter 8: The attack on Julio

**Sorry for the delay fellows! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Drago: Hmph. I have to stay up just for this.**

**Hey, you wanted to get hired instead of hang out with Dan.**

**Drago: Yes, but, seriously, it's tiring, can't I just wait till you update? I really need to sleep…**

**Sorry! I don't know when I update so you got to stay up!**

**Drago: Yeah, and get attacked by a fishing pole for sleeping? What kind of an idea is that? **_**Fishing Pole**_**...**

**Look, just stay on the job.**

**Drago: I'm a mythical dragon and I refuse to be punished with a fishing pole!**

**Shut up! I put humor in the genre, and I won't waste it all in the intro! **

**Drago: Yeah, I'm going to sleep.**

**No Drago! You can't do this! Frosty is going to kill you! And what if we need you to save –**

**Drago: *snoring***

**Some mythical dragon…**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to go get an apple, I'm hungry", said Julio.

"OK, but be back for the match!" said Dan.

* * *

"He's leaving!" said the green-caped boy.

"He's got muscles. He'll even be trouble for ME if we don't get rid of him", said the buff red head.

"Time for phase one boys…" said the blue-haired girl.

* * *

Julio was walking towards the house, until he tripped on a thin, almost invisible wire.

"Whoa!" he yelled. He just caught his balance when kunai knives fly towards him and stuck everywhere where he could get hit without being killed.

"Oh, crap! AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" he yelled.

The others heard and ran in the direction the scream came from.

"Hey, Julio what in the – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" yelled Dan when he saw blood everywhere.

Shun immediately took the kunai knives off, and bent down to see the condition he was in.

"He's in no condition for the match", he said. "He needs the hospital".

"No", said Julio standing up.

"Huh?" said Shun surprised.

"I can stay. I just need these wounds to be treated".

"I can do that", said Alice, rushing to help him.

After a couple of hours, he was bandaged, and Alice said he would be better within a few hours or so, since his size and muscle protected him from serious injury. Dan won by default.

"Psst! Master Marucho!" whispered Baron.

"What?" he whispered back.

"This has got to do something with the initials! I can feel it!"

"We can't tell them yet. We'll wait until it feels right to tell".

* * *

**So far, so good. No humor here, other than intro sadly but some tragedy.**

**Drago: *snoring***

**Why does he ALWAYS take his rest when I update? You can sleep a little, but I won't wake you up when I update, you'll do that.**

**Drago: *snoring***

**Oh, screw you! **


	9. Chapter 9: WaterPoisoning&MissingCard

**Continuing on with the story. Previously, Julio freaking got owned by kunai knives! This was the work of the mystery people. Who could these people possibly be?**

**Drago: ALIENS!**

**You're retarded…**

* * *

"Umm, so, next up's Shun and Masquerade", said Mira.

"I'm thirsty", said Shun. "I'm going to get some water".

"Be careful not to get hit like Julio!" Alice warned.

"Don't worry. I'm a ninja".

* * *

"He's leaving!"

"Knives ain't going to work on him".

"No worries…phase 2 will fit in perfectly with this…"

* * *

Shun got a glass of water and was walking back to the yard when he heard a sound in the bushes.

"What was that?" he asked quietly to himself.

_Meanwhile, at mystery guys…_

"Go! Now! And don't screw up!"

"Gotcha".

_Back at Shun…_

"Anyone there?" he whispered to the bushes.

Right at that moment, someone dropped some powder into his glass without him knowing!

"Nothing", he said. "Probably my good friend the wind". He drained his glass and met up with the others.

"OK, Shun, let's see what you can do", said Masquerade.

"Yeah, sure", said Shun. Everyone was surprised by the weakness of his voice.

"Shun?" asked Masquerade. "What's going on?"

"Nothing", murmured Shun, even quieter than before.

"Hey, Shun…" Alice began, but broke off when Shun collapsed.

"Masquerade wins!" said Mira. "Wait, what? How in the…"

"Look!" said Marucho, all eyes turning to him. "Poison powder! In his water! Not even Shun can handle this!"

"Is he…going to…" stuttered Dan.

"He won't die", said Marucho. "But he can't fight".

"Well, the mask wins by default like me then…" said Dan.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" yelled Ace, who was pissed off by situation.

"Tell them?" whispered Baron to Marucho, who though it over a while.

"Not yet", he whispered back.

"Well, we can't find out now", said Klaus. "Masquerade, I'm all yours".

"OK, I guess we'll just have to wait", he said. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Phase 3 – go!"

* * *

Klaus was about to punch Masquerade – "Oh my god, he's attacking!" said Dan – but when Masquerade was about to teleport, Klaus hit him squarely in the chest.

"HEY!" he yelled. "My teleport card! It's gone!"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone. Since they could do nothing, the fight went on with Masquerade emerging winner anyway, but with a bloody knucke, and a muscle-pull in his left leg.

"DAMN!" he said. "I'm not used to pain", he said. "Without the card, we can't get out in a crisis!"

"Unless Alice has hers", Shun pointed out.

"Mine's gone too…" she said sheepishly.

"WHAT IT IN THE WORLD?!" yelled Ace.

"GUYS!" said Baron.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Marucho have something we should have showed you a long time ago…"

They explained their story, why they didn't tell earlier, and showed them the tattered cloth.

"K. Zh. V." read Dan. "This buffoon must have let out the alarm! It distracted us, along with the party, adding up to our distractions, and we had no idea of what was coming!"

"Well, we got to get to the bottom of this before the party ends", said Baron.

* * *

"NO! They have the cloth! Man, I'm so stupid! What if they guess the initials?"

"No matter. Our main plan will come in play soon, _very_ soon…"

* * *

**WHAT could be going on?! Find out yourself. If you know, DON'T review saying what it is. That would be a spoiler.**

**Drago: You're a spoil sport.**

**MAN! This chapter is short! I need to write long ones like the first few!**

**Drago: You stupid, stupid boy.**


End file.
